Dragonfly
by watchitstark
Summary: Narcissa has always found it hard to let people in and accept her true feelings. HGNM Femmeslash.


**Dragonfly**

**Challenge:** The "I Kissed A Girl" Competition  
**Challenger:** Sparkling Soul  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Narcissa Malfoy nee Black  
**Prompts:** Ivory, whimsical, dragonfly

Narcissa sighed as she looked down at the shimmering pond at her feet, seeing her reflection there, ivory skin glowing in the weak winter sunlight, watching as a dragonfly skimmed across the reflective surface, finding herself wandering how it was still around even with it being so late in the season. Or how early. Maybe it just found that it had far too much to do this summer to continue sleeping and so would brave the harsh climate just so that it wouldn't be so unorganised next year. It skittered away and Narcissa sighed again. She supposed that she should stop skirting around the subject, that she should really sit and think about it and what it meant. But she really didn't want to.

"Narcissa, you out here?" she heard a voice call faintly and she turned around, seeing Hermione peering down the garden to see if she was there. She stood up slowly, which put her into eyesight of the young witch. "Oh there you are! I'm making tea, do you want some?"

"Yes please, I'm just coming in, actually," she replied with a soft smile, getting up from the bench and walking towards what had been on her thoughts then, what she had found herself thinking about more and more often.

"You look… Whimsical, again. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me, I just have some stuff on my mind right now."

"Don't we all?" the brunette offered, and left the subject alone, knowing that Narcissa would tell her when she was ready. They headed back inside and Narcissa fought the urge to run away, to leave and not come back. To flee from these feelings she was experiencing and just forget about it all, just forget about everything. But she knew that she couldn't, that she would pay for her cowardice through her own heart breaking, and she honestly wasn't sure that she could live through that. It was something that she never thought that she would have to experience, living with Malfoy all her life as she had, never having to worry about someone getting past the icy exterior. But Hermione was so warm, she was like a fire that eluded you with its gentle, flickering flames and then burned you once it was inside. It burned you from inside out, it was longing that burned her, and she was only content when Hermione was there. Which was often as it had come about that they now worked together and shared a small three bedroom house. She'd been opening a bookshop when Hermione had been looking for a job, and she had needed an assistant. An unlikely partnership was formed, and when Hermione broke up with Ron and had nowhere to go, she had of course offered one of her spare bedrooms for the brunette, it had seemed like the natural thing to do. And now she was stuck in a house with nowhere to go with the woman who created her problems and solved them all at once, with absolutely no idea what to do about any of it. The brunette was reaching up to get her mug from a higher cupboard and it revealed a band of skin between her shirt and her jeans. Narcissa barely even registered her hand reaching out to trail a finger along the lightly bronzed skin until they was a gasp and a crash. Her head shot up, but her hand lingered, revelling in the feeling of warm skin.

"Narcissa?" the brunette asked quietly, breathlessly. The blonde just looked at her for a moment, as if she didn't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to do that," she muttered under her breath.

"Do you regret it?"

"That depends on your reaction," she looked down and noticed that one of the brunette's hands was bleeding, obviously from when she had dropped the cup. "Oh you're bleeding," she grabbed her hand from where it rested at her side and studied the cut.

"Oh it's tiny," Hermione complained.

"But it could get infected," the blonde pointed out.

"So? My finger won't fall off?" she paused for a moment and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You could always kiss it better?" the blonde looked up from where she was intently studying the damage. Her mouth slowly slipped into a smile and she lowered her mouth to the tiny cut, maintaining eye contact as she bestowed a tiny kiss onto the appendage.

"Better?"

"Very much so," she took her hand back and entwined her finger's with the blonde's slender ones. "Now come here so you can see my reaction," she tugged her forwards, moving away from the counter and into arms that automatically came up to embrace her. Dark pink lips moved to capture pale ones, and they fell into each other, into the kiss. Holds tightened as mouths explored where they had been too scared to go until now. When they finally pulled apart, pulses racing, hearts thumping, they just looked at each other for a moment.

"We should talk," Narcissa whispered.

"Why? Why can't be just let this become whatever it's going to become without worrying about it?" she brushed a blonde hair out of the older witch's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Because there are other people in the world?" she laughed softly. "Because I want to know whether I can call you mine, whether I can kiss you in public, whether I can be proud of you," her face grew serious. "I want to know if we are embarking on a relationship."

"If you wish to then we will," she said quietly, cupping a porcelain cheek in a tender hand.

"Good," she smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
